Love in the Warrior's Eyes
by Shanks-Sama
Summary: Kazuma has fallen in love with Kyo more than he thought he would. Hatsuharu tries to heal Yuki's lonely heart. Yaoi! Lots of yaoi! KazumaxKyo HaruxYuki READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note:  Woot I am working on another fic. I have made an odd couple: KazumaxKyo but hey the yaoi fans mind can wonder freely, ne? I do not own Fruits Basket in any way…..Hope everyone enjoys and read and review! Oh and I am looking for a beta reader…weird for me to be asking this of you since you are probably saying on with the fic. already! Teheheh I shall but please beta reader wanted! **

Kazuma sipped the last bit of his tea before setting the cup down on the table. The small chime danced in the wind, its melody echoing throughout the dojo. He remembered how Kyo had told him it was stupid to drink tea in a place where you were supposed to fight. And Kazuma would answer that he enjoyed the dojo better than he did his house.

Two months had passed since Tohru had witnessed Kyo's true form. He was amazed at the girl's spirit but at the same time he was jealous of her.

Kyo walked into the dojo, his eyes looking around until he found his Shishou.

"Shishou, would you like some more tea?" Kyo asked when he noticed Kazuma's cup was empty.

"I thought you didn't like me drinking tea in the dojo and now you are asking if I would like some more," answered Kazuma.

"Well there is no point in arguing with you since you always end up winning. So would you like me to get you another glass or not?"

Kazuma smirked at Kyo's statement. True, Kazuma always seemed to win the arguments they had, but that was due to Kyo giving up. He stood, grabbing his cup as he did so. "Iie, I have had enough tea for now but thank you."

Kazuma sat in his garden that faced the dojo, watching Kyo wash its floors. This was the routine Kyo did on the days he arrived to visit Kazuma. They would clean, spar for a bit, and finally enjoy each other's company. Kagura had finally stopped coming the same time Kyo did, realizing he wanted his sensei's company and not hers. Also, it was only when Kazuma was alone with Kyo did he see the teen's real self that he hid from other's.

Yes, it was true that Kazuma had taken Kyo in when he was small, raised him, and taught him martial arts. He had told Tohru that Kyo was his son and that he loved the boy. These things were true as well except that the love he had for the teen was more than a father/son love.

When he realized that he loved the boy that way, he was sick of himself. He knew it was wrong and that it would be devastating if Akito found out. But that was okay, Akito never frightened him. He knew that he could protect Kyo and himself from Akito's wrath.

"Shishou?" asked Kyo which shook Kazuma out of his thinking. He noticed the teen dripping with sweat but a proud look on his face. "I finished cleaning the floors, Shishou. Is there anything else you need me to do before I prepare dinner?"

Kazuma smiled up at the boy. "Iie, you have done enough for today. I will help you prepare dinner for tonight."

"Demo, Shishou, I can do it," protested Kyo but when Kazuma stood he hushed. Kazuma put a hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"You come down here and do all this for me. I know you enjoy it, but let me help you. For just one night and then you can go back to your original routine if it bothers you." Kyo nodded, grumbling. He wanted to help his Shishou the best he could. How could then if Shishou wanted to help? Kazuma started to walk towards the house, Kyo following.

XxXXxXxXx

Yuki walked the streets towards the building that Tohru worked at. Finding the normal rail he leaned against, he let out a sigh. The full moon broke through the clouds that moved through the sky, making the teen's hair shine.

He didn't understand why he was in such a slump for the past two months. Yes, he had known that he had feelings for Kyo, that he envied Kyo most. Yet why the slump?

He was brought out of his thinking when an arm was put around his shoulders. He looked up to see Hatsuharu looking down at him in concern.

"Thought I would find you here," said Haru with a smile on his face.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Yuki, blinking.

"Momiji-chan, told me you come to pick up Tohru-kun from work. All he had to do was give me directions," answered Haru.

"Amazing you found your way here," said Yuki. "Wait, why did you come to find me?"

"I can't help but worry when my crush has been acting like a drowned rat for two months straight," answered Haru putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the rail.

Yuki looked down at the ground. Great, now Haru would be questioning about his slump which he didn't even understand. And he felt bad for worrying Tohru and Haru, possibly even Kyo. Kyo hadn't thrown any punches or said any smart remarks lately. Which even if he had, Yuki probably wouldn't have fought back. Yuki looked up at Haru, who was staring up at the sky. Yuki blinked unsure of Haru's behavior.

"You're quiet," he said.

"There isn't anything to say," replied Haru.

"Demo…you said you came here to look for me. Then you say you are worried about me. People that are worried about someone else will ask questions," said Yuki.

Haru glanced at Yuki, the glance he gave when he was about to change into his "black" self. Yuki froze, about to defend himself. Although, Yuki wasn't expecting Haru to do what he did. Haru wrapped his arms around the other and kissed him deeply. Yuki's eyes widened his knees weakened but he was held strongly by Haru.

Haru broke the kiss, stepping back to look at a blushing Yuki before him. Haru stroked Yuki's bangs, moving them away from his eyes.

"I know that if something is bothering you, it is better for me to wait until you are ready to tell me than ask," said Haru. He noticed Yuki was silent, the blush on his face making him adorable.

"Eh Yuki-kun? Oh, Hatsuharu-kun, it is nice to see you," said Tohru making both Haru and Yuki jump.

"Oh, Honda-san, you are finished," piped Yuki hoping his blush had vanished.

"Hai, I am," answered Tohru. "I am tired; I had to work extra for a lady who sprained her ankle."

"That was helpful. The sooner we get home, the sooner you can get some sleep," said Haru, starting to walk the direction towards home. Tohru followed and soon Yuki did, realizing he didn't feel so lonely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Author's Notes: Woot! I am on with chapter two and thanks all for reviewing. And for the little guy that said putting my Japanese words in my fic. were annoying, learn to ignore something annoying or stop reading my fic. because I will add Japanese words if I want or not, kay? I am glad there are other KazumaxKyo fans out there! So here is chappie two and there is a lemon! gasp o.o**

After dinner; and after Kazuma had won the argument of cleaning the dishes, Kyo decided to sit on the roof of his Shishou's house. The night breeze played with his hair and also caressed his tired muscles after a long days work.

He didn't understand why Shishou wanted to help him clean. Used to, Kyo did the chores he thought needed to be done without complaint. Now his Shishou was helping which was odd.

He jumped when he heard thunder in the distance, his eyes looking in the direction it had come from to see lightning dancing in the sky. He let out a loud sigh. Great, he was going to have to go home early.

Kazuma had just finished putting up the dishes when the phone rang. He walked over and picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi," he said through the phone.

"Ah, Kazuma-dono, I hope Kyo-kun isn't being a bother," said Shigure in a cheerful tone.

"Not at all, he has never been a bother since I took him in," replied Kazuma.

"Well Kazuma-dono sure is lucky. I swear I act like a father and take the boy in with loving arms, and in return he destroys my house," said a weeping Shigure. Kazuma tried to hold in his chuckle.

"I will be sure to talk to him about that. Demo, I am sure you didn't call me just to tell me Kyo destroys your house. Then again, you tend to amaze people," said Kazuma.

"Hai, well I would think it is best you let Kyo-kun stay at your place tonight. There is a thunderstorm in the forecast and he shouldn't be out in this weather. You know how he gets," exclaimed Shigure. Kazuma looked towards his window, noticing it rattle a bit. The wind was picking up which meant the storm was close.

"I will tell him to stay here and then escort him back home," replied Kazuma.

"Ooh! Why Kazuma-dono you will escort him home! That is so nice of you. You should be his knight in shining armor rather than his father. Ooh, you probably are his knight, is it true? Awe, such romance between the sensei and his apprentice. Ooh it is just so…" Kazuma had hung up the phone before Shigure could continue. Now, in a way, he was glad Kyo destroyed that dog's house. He heard the front door open and Kyo walked in, looking at Kazuma with sadness in his eyes.

"Gomen na sai, Shishou, but I better go home. The weather is getting bad and I don't want to worry anyone," Kyo said.

"Don't worry, Shigure-san just called and wants you to stay here for the night. Plus I don't want you out in this weather either. In the morning I will take you back to Shigure's," said Kazuma. He noticed Kyo's face light up and he wouldn't be the least bit surprised if the teen started jumping up and down.

Instead Kyo just smiled, "Well I guess I better go set up my old room." He then ran down the hall to his room. Kazuma hoped Kyo hadn't noticed the blush on his face.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Well Kyo-kun will be staying with Kazuma-dono for the night so he doesn't have to get out in this weather," said Shigure.

"That is good, I will put his food in the fridge so he can eat it tomorrow," said Tohru, standing up and walking in the kitchen before she was stopped by Shigure.

"Oh but Tohru-kun, I would love to eat Kyo's food. If you put it in the fridge it will only get nasty and not as good as it once was," said Shigure.

"You will let go of her and you will not touch that baka neko's food," said Yuki who had appeared behind Shigure.

"Oh, you're scaring me!" said Shigure who let go Tohru and went to hide in his room.

"Ano…Haru-kun, are you staying the night," Tohru asked.

"Hai, I don't want to get out in that weather," answered Haru with a smile.

"I believe you are just saying that before you are going to get lost," said Yuki. Haru let out a laugh, plotting his revenge he would have against his Yuki.

"I am going to go in the bath, then go to sleep if you two don't need anything," said Tohru looking at both boys. They shook their heads and bid their goodnights before Tohru left the room.

Haru glared at Yuki only to be glared in return.

"Whatcha wanna do?" asked Haru smirking.

"Go to sleep, that is what normal people do at night," answered Yuki.

"Well you are no fun, Yuki-kun, I wanted to have some fun with you," said Haru, crawling towards the other. Yuki backed away and cursed himself for sitting by the wall.

Backed up against the wall, Yuki's neck was given attention of licks and butterfly kisses by Haru. Haru's hand wandered around in Yuki's shirt, sending shivers up and down the older teen's spine.

"You aren't protesting, Yuki-kun, good boy," said Haru before biting down on the others earlobe.

Yuki let out a moan. He didn't even know why he was allowing Haru to do this to him. He knew Haru had a crush on him but didn't know that he would have feelings for him in return. He had fallen in love with Kyo but Kyo was out of his reach now after that incident two months ago. He had realized right after Haru had kissed him, why he was in his slump. Haru had healed him and he had not even thanked him. He didn't know that in the last two hours every time he looked at the boy he felt a blush on his face. And every time Haru glanced at him, his stomach felt funny. He noticed he wanted Haru, wanted to hear him scream and moan. And if he had to fight for dominance he would most certainly do that.

Yuki grabbed the hands that had been playing with his nipples and using all his strength to bring the other down. He looked down at a puzzled Haru and smirked. He started to lick one of Haru's ears and then moved to his neck, nipping at it lightly. He tugged on Haru's shirt before pulling it off and throwing it to the side.

"I didn't know you were so wild, Yuki-kun," said Haru through a moan as Yuki licked one of his nipples. The answer he got was a nip at his collar bone before Yuki's tongue traced its way down his chest to the belt of his pants.

Yuki growled at it, annoyed that he would have to take off such a complicated looking thing. He managed to get it off, throwing both belt and Haru's pants off to the side. He looked down, seeing an naked, _hard_ Haru lying below him.

"I think you really want me, Yuki-kun, and I want you too," said Haru now grabbing Yuki and pulling him under him, allowing Haru to be on top. "Demo, if you thought I was going to give up that easily you are wrong."

Yuki growled at him, violet orbs glaring at the other. Haru started taking off Yuki's shirt with one hand, his other teasing Yuki's member. He could tell Yuki hated this teasing, for his squirmed which made Haru chuckle.

After a few more moments of teasing, Haru finally took off Yuki's pants. Yuki was breathing heavily, a huge blush on his face, and eyes looking so submissive.

"Awe, Yuki-kun, you look so adorable, just like I want you," said Haru as he bent down towards Yuki's member, licking its head. Yuki let out a moan, bucking slightly. Haru licked the other's member a couple of more times before grabbing hold of it with his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze watching Yuki buck, and moan loudly. Haru put another hand over Yuki's mouth stifling the moan so the rest of the house wouldn't hear.

After several more fast jerks of Haru's hand to Yuki's member, Yuki came all over the other's hand.

"What a good boy you are," said Haru, licking the cum from his hand. Yuki was

breathing heavily, looking away in embarrassment. "We should move to your room, ne?"

He moved his head down to bite one of Yuki's ears.

"Hai," said Yuki slowly. Haru smiled at him before getting up and putting on his pants. He then walked out into the hallway, looking around to see if the coast was clear. He then quietly walked upstairs, checking to see the hallway was empty.

He sighed in relief and turned to walk back down the stairs. Although, he almost let out a yelp when a naked Yuki was in front of him. Yuki grabbed hold of Haru's waist, making Haru walk backwards towards his room. Violet orbs looked at light-grey ones challengingly, as they entered the room. Yuki traced his tongue down the other's stomach until he was on his knees and looking face to face at the other's member.

He put Haru's member into his mouth, sucking it slightly. Haru leaned back against the wall, his hand grabbing hold of Yuki's hair. Yuki licked the head and then traced his finger along the member before sucking at it again. Haru let out a loud moan, bucking gently. He tugged hair on Yuki's hair, and called out his name as he climaxed in Yuki's mouth. Yuki almost choked but managed to swallow the other's seed.

Haru stroked the other's soft, purple locks. "My Yuki-kun, I will make you mine tonight." Yuki looked up at him, a puzzled look on his face before he was forced on his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw Haru's head leaning towards his entrance.

"Haru, what are you doing?" asked Yuki with a gasp as he felt a wet tongue run down his hole.

"Shh, my Yuki-kun, relax for me and I will make you feel good," answered Haru and stuck his tongue in the other's hole. Yuki let out a yelp, but when Haru's hand took hold of his member, he let out a low moan.

Haru licked two of his fingers and then moved them to the entrance of the other's hole. He then entered them slowly, and then removed them, only to repeat the process. Yuki let out a moan and Haru removed his fingers, putting his member near Yuki's entrance. He then entered slowly, hearing a cry from Yuki. He licked up and down Yuki's spine trying to relax him and entered deeper. Yuki's cry was replaced by a moan, moving with the thrusts of Haru.

"Oh, Yuki-kun," moaned Haru, his thrusts growing faster and deeper into his lover. Yuki's moaning got louder, calling out Haru's name. Once Haru touched Yuki's spot and Yuki let out a loud cry, both boys climaxed.

Both boys collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. Yuki looked up at Haru before kissing him gently. Haru blinked and kissed the other back. Both embraced one another as thunder roared outside in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Author's Note: Woot now I am going to put some sweet KazumaxKyo goodness in my fic. So if you are only reading my fic. For the nice HaruxYuki goodness…I would stop reading for the next two chapters. And for you peeples who are reading for KazumaxKyo...enjoy! **

Kyo watched out the window of his room as the storm came and went. He was happy that he was staying the night at his Shishou's place, a little too happy. He didn't know what was wrong with him, for he didn't get exhausted when the storm had arrived. He also realized that every time he thought about Kazuma, his heart rate increased. The same as it had around Tohru.

He cursed himself when the answer as to what was bothering hit him. No, that was just wrong, Shishou was his father, not his biological father, but a man who took him in and called him his son. Kyo punched the wall next to him. And what would Shishou think or anyone else for that matter about how he felt? They would shun him, exile him, a push him away farther than where he already was. His Shishou would shun him, and if that was to happen, the one person that Kyo had learned to love to that, it would whole heartedly break him.

"Kyo? Is there anything you need?" asked Kazuma as he knocked on the door gently.

Kyo almost jumped when he heard his Shishou's voice. He felt his heart skip a beat and chills run up and down his spine. He couldn't understand it, the feeling he had for the man he called "father."

After long minutes of silence and Kyo not answering his question, Kazuma put his hand on the door ready to open it. Although it was Kyo who opened the door, rushing past him and down the hallway.

"Kyo, where are you going?" asked Kazuma.

"Leave me alone," barked Kyo exiting the house. Kazuma eyes widened as the words sunk in. He didn't understand, had he done something wrong to the teen? Or perhaps the teen had found out Kazuma had feelings for him…no….it couldn't be.

Instinctively Kazuma rushed out the door after Kyo. He didn't want to leave the teen alone, he wanted Kyo to be with him, regardless of how wrong it seemed.

Kyo tripped over a rock and fell into a puddle of mud. He had wandered into the woods behind his Shishou's house, not caring that he knew he would be found here. He stood shaking off the mud and walking towards the stream that was located in the middle of the woods. Once there, he found his favorite rock and sat down on it, looking up at the sky. The sky was clear now, showing the stars and full moon. He sighed, hugging his knees. He shivered a bit and then cursed himself for not putting on his jacket. He shouldn't have done that, said what he had to Shishou and then run out of the house. He wondered if Shishou was angry with him. Or if he had been saddened by what Kyo had told him.

"Kyo?" said a voice that made Kyo jump. He looked over his shoulder to see Kazuma looking down at him with worried eyes.

Kazuma blinked, noticing how muddy the teen was before him. "Kyo, why did you run off like that?"

"Gomen, I…I…don't know what got into me," answered Kyo, looking down at the stream.

Kazuma let a small smile form on his face as he sat down on a rock next to Kyo's. "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

"Iie," lied Kyo.

"You can't fool me, when you were a little one with troubles on your mind you would come here," exclaimed Kazuma as he looked up at the moon.

"I don't want to talk about it," muttered Kyo.

"And what is that?" asked Kazuma his gaze now fixed on the teen.

"You will shun me," answered Kyo.

Kazuma blinked, "Shun you, why?"

"You just will. Now leave me alone," said Kyo.

Kazuma let out a sigh and moved closer to the teen, putting an arm around Kyo's shoulders. "I would never shun you for something you have done or wish to tell me. I promise, Kyo." He looked down at the shining moonlit hair that belonged to Kyo. The boy was still silent but had noticed how the teen had relaxed.

"I…I…no I can't," said Kyo in a shaky voice. Kazuma frowned, this was really upsetting the teen, and he was too scared.

Kazuma embraced the teen, putting his head Kyo's hair, taking in the scent of his shampoo, sweat, and mud. Kyo tensed under the embrace but returned the embrace, clinging tightly to his Shishou.

They stayed that way for a while until they broke the embrace. Kazuma lifted Kyo's chin so that their eyes met. "Kyo, do you want to tell me now?"

Kyo couldn't look down and Kazuma's eyes had paralyzed Kyo from looking away. He felt trapped and he didn't very much enjoy the feeling one bit. Although he understood Kazuma wouldn't shun him, for he always kept his word, Kyo still wasn't so sure that he would shun himself about his love for Shishou.

"I…I…damnit all I love you okay! I …its wrong of me because you are the man who raised me and took me in. You are older than me too…I…gomen…Shishou."

Kyo could feel tears rolling down his cheeks and he avoided Kazuma's gaze. He felt so weak; crying in front of the one he thought was the strongest martial artist in the world. He didn't even want to think of how ashamed the other must be of him and the lecture he would get. He should, it may be better for his Shishou.

He quickly got up and started to run until he was grabbed by Kazuma. Kazuma pulled the teen close to him, holding him tightly. Kyo was silent, looking down in shame.

"Kyo, it is okay to feel this way," said Kazuma as he stroked the boy's hair. "There is no need to apologize for feelings you have, especially love. Love knows no gender, age, and has no right or wrong." Kyo looked up at Kazuma, his eyes filled with tears. He nodded simply and Kazuma smiled before kissing the boy gently on the lips and then pulling away. He wiped away a stray tear that had been wandering down Kyo's cheek.

"Lets go home, Kyo," said Kazuma as he put an arm around the boy's waist and guided him home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Author's Note:  Lemon warning! Other than that, enjoy! **

As Kyo was taking a bath, Kazuma sat out on the porch watching the moon. He didn't know whether he should feel happy or surprised that Kyo felt the same way he felt for Kyo. He didn't know whether to thank the gods above or call it coincidence. Either way he was happy and had noticed that Kyo was happy as well.

He heard Kyo step outside and turned to look at the teen dressed in a black yuukata and looked better than before.

"Do you feel better?" asked Kazuma as Kyo sat down beside him.

"Hai, I am sorry I ran out there like that and got mud all over my clothes," said Kyo looking.

"It's alright. I put your clothes in the washing machine so they will be clean and ready for you in the morning." Kyo nodded and then joined Kazuma in looking up at the moon.

"Do you love me too? The same way I love you?" asked Kyo now taking his eyes to look at Kazuma.

Kazuma was silent until he answered: "Hai." Kyo blinked, a blush forming on his face. He could feel his heart beat getting faster and his stomach felt funny. He learned just then how much he wanted Kazuma.

"Kyo, you look good in black," said Kazuma.

"Eh? That was random!" hissed Kyo.

"Gomen," said Kazuma with a chuckle.

"Well you look good in grey," said Kyo quietly looking away.

"Heh, Kyo, I have worn grey so much it has to look good on me," replied Kazuma.

"Demo, even if you only wore it on occasion it would still look good on you," said Kyo.

"Domo arigatou, Kyo," replied Kazuma as he kissed the teen's forehead. Kyo felt shivers go up and down his spine and he let out a noise that sounded much like a purr. Kazuma smiled at this action. "It would be nice if I could transform you into that adorable, little, cat form of yours." When Kyo glared at him, Kazuma chuckled.

"It is getting late, you should go on to sleep, Shishou," said Kyo in a quiet voice.

Kazuma looked down at the teen. "Is that what you would want me to do?"

Kyo blinked, "Iie, demo…."

"Then what would you want me to do?" asked Kazuma with a smirk. He couldn't help but find Kyo vulnerable with a loose yuukata the only thing around the teen's body. When Kyo didn't answer his question, he leaned forward and bit the other's earlobe gently. Kyo let out a small gasp, a small blush appearing on his face. Kazuma allowed his fingers to caress Kyo's neck as he licked where he had bitten his ear. He then leaned back to look at his blushing Kyo. "Is that what you would want me to do?"

Kyo was silent, looking down in embarrassment. If it had not felt as good as it did he would have probably beaten the living daylights out of Kazuma. His eyes widened when he realized he had a bulge beneath his yuukata. And apparently Kazuma had noticed it as well because when he looked to face the other, Kazuma was looking down at it.

"Did I excite you?" asked Kazuma. When Kyo nodded, shivers went up and down the older man's spine. He had been restraining himself from pouncing the boy and having his way with him. Now he was about to lose control.

"Shishou, it felt good…..what you did earlier…I want it," said Kyo in a shaky voice. And it seemed that was what the other had wanted to hear, for he was lying on the floor now with Kazuma on top of him. Kazuma wasn't so sure about his action, but when Kyo didn't move or fight und him, it went to the back of his mind.

Obeying Kyo's request, Kazuma started biting on the other's ear, caressing his neck as he did so. His fingers then moved to gently tug on Kyo's bangs and a moan from Kyo was given to him in return.

Kazuma stopped and looked down at a blushing Kyo. He smiled, letting a hand gently caress Kyo's soft cheek. He had noticed from all the squirming Kyo had done that his yuukata was almost all the way opened. He looked down at a well-muscled chest of Kyo's that was visible. He lowered his head, allowing his tongue to run down Kyo's chest. He took attention to an already hard nipple and sucked at it slightly. Kyo let out another low moan and lifted his head to look at Kazuma.

"Shishou…" said Kyo which caused Kazuma to stop and look at him. Kazuma leaned forward and kissed the other deeply. Kyo returned the kiss and allowed Kazuma's tongue to enter his mouth and wander about.

They broke the kiss and Kazuma looked at the other affectionately. "You can call me 'Kazuma' tonight, Kyo." Kyo nodded and then blinked as Kazuma's hands started to untie the obi to Kyo's yuukata. He looked down noticing how hard he was before looking up at a smirking Kazuma.

"You're beautiful," said Kazuma simply. Kyo blushed at what was said to him since this was the first time anyone had called him that. He gasped as he felt a wet tongue roll around the head of his member. He looked to see Kazuma put his member into his mouth, sucking at it lightly which caused Kyo to moan.

"Kazuma…what are you?" he asked through a moan. Kazuma answered by sucking more at Kyo's member, allowing his tongue to roll around the head again. Kyo started to moan louder, bucking slightly to Kazuma's actions. It wasn't long until Kyo cried out in ecstasy and Kazuma's mouth was filled with his seed. Kyo breathed heavily, sweat running down his face. Kazuma swallowed the seed and leaned forward to kiss Kyo passionately.

Kazuma broke the kiss and looked at Kyo. "Get on your hands and knees."

"Nani? Why?" asked Kyo.

"Just do as I say and I will give you pleasure, more pleasure than what you just felt," answered Kazuma. Kyo was silent but did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder at Kazuma who was taking off his own clothing. Kyo noticed the other's member was as hard as his was and he blushed.

Kazuma let one of his hands rub up and down Kyo's back before saying: "Now you are going to have to relax for me." Kyo wasn't sure what Kazuma meant by this but he nodded.

He soon figured out what Kazuma meant by "relax" when he felt two, wet fingers enter him. He cried out, now leaning on his elbows.

"You have to relax my Kyo," said Kazuma, letting the fingers exit and then reenter Kyo. "Otherwise you will only feel pain and not pleasure." Kyo nodded as Kazuma allowed a third finger to join the others.

It wasn't long until the pain Kyo was feeling turned into pleasure. When he started to moan, Kazuma decided to take it one step further. He aimed his member at Kyo's entrance and slowly entered. Kyo let out a loud moan as Kazuma started to move inside him. Kyo moved with Kazuma's thrusts and Kazuma grabbed hold of Kyo's member. Kazuma began to moan, he thrusts growing faster and deeper in Kyo. Soon screams of ecstasy echoed throughout the night as Kazuma and Kyo climaxed at the same time. Kyo fell to the floor when Kazuma exited him. Kazuma laid down next to Kyo, wrapping his arms around the teen. Kyo snuggled under him and let out a deep sigh.

"Well I get to clean the floor tomorrow, ne?" asked Kyo.

"I will help you," answered Kazuma.

"Kazuma, do you think anyone heard us?"

"Iie, we are out here in the middle of nowhere, no one could have," exclaimed Kazuma.

Kyo let out a yawn. "I am glad then, suki daiyo, Kazuma."

"Koishiteru," replied Kazuma as he stroked the boy's hair and watched him fall asleep.

A shadow behind a group of trees emerged into the moonlight. The figure's fists clenched as it mad its way out of the wilderness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Author's Notes:  Sorry for not updating sooner! Read and enjoy! **

Yuki's eyes opened slowly to the sunlit room, realizing how warm and cozy he felt. He looked to see his body tangled with Hatsuharu's and last night's events ran through his mind. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the passion they shared.

It wasn't long until Haru's eyes opened and looked into purple orbs. When he saw the blush on the older teen's face, he smiled.

"Ohayou," said Haru as he stroked the other's cheek gently.

"Eh? Ohayou," piped Yuki. Haru chuckled at the reply he was given.

"Awe, are you still upset that we didn't get to be dominant?" asked Haru to a now glaring Yuki. He couldn't help but chuckle again before kissing his lover in the forehead. He then sat up to stretch, Yuki doing the same.

Haru let out a loud yawn before popping his neck. He then took in the noises from downstairs, hearing two male voices. He recognized one quickly, it was Shigure's. Although, who did the other's voice belong to?

Grabbing his pants and putting them on, Haru got up and walked towards the door. He slid it open just a bit, getting a better hearing of the other male's voice. His eyes widened once he distinguished it.

"Eh? Haru, what is it?" asked Yuki who was now fully clothed. (A/N: They were in his room of course, the reason he is fully clothed so quickly.)

"Yuki-kun, were you expecting Akito-sama to come today?" asked Yuki. Yuki's eyes widened, taking a step back.

"Akito-sama! No, why would he be here?" answered Yuki in a shaky voice. He then realized he had left his clothes in the living room. "Shit, Haru-kun, my clothes!" He took a worried glance toward Haru but let out a sigh of relief when he saw his clothes neatly folded in Haru's arms. Tohru then appeared at the doorway with a worry look in her eyes.

"Tohru-kun," said Yuki taking his clothes from Haru and looking at her in bewilderment.

"No worries, I brought your clothes and Haru's shirt up here when I first woke up," exclaimed Tohru.

"When did Akito-sama arrive?" asked Haru as he put his shirt on.

"He has been here for a couple of minutes now. I made sure he never discovered your clothes in the room," answered Tohru.

"Domo arigatou, Honda-san," said Yuki with a smile that only lasted for a short while when his mind rested on Akito. "Do you know why Akito-sama is here, Honda-san?"

"Iie, although he sounded angry and I heard him say something about Kazuma-san and Kyo-kun," answered Tohru.

Haru blinked, bewildered. "I will go down there and see what I can find out." He noticed Yuki shot him a worried glance but he returned it with a reassuring smile. He walked over to Yuki and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Don't worry, my Yuki-kun, I won't let anything happen to _us_." Yuki blushed as Haru turned and walked out of the room. Tohru looked at Haru's back and then at the blush on Yuki-kun's face with a confused look on her face.

Haru quietly walked down the stairs and tip-toed towards the living room, its door shut. He knelt down slowly, pressing his ear gently against the doorframe. He jumped with he heard an angry voice and then a voice that sounded more like a reassuring one. Yes, he did hear something about Kyo and Kazuma, his eyes widening when he heard what came out of Akito's mouth.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH IN THIS FAMILY! BOTH SHOULD BE EXILED FOR THIS ACT THEY HAVE DONE!" yelled Akito, pounding his fist on the table.

"Really, you shouldn't worry so, I don't believe Kyo-kun or Kazuma-dono are homosexuals," said Shigure in the calm tone that he normally spoke in when he was around Akito.

"AND WHY DO YOU SAY SUCH THINGS? DO YOU DEFY ME AND CALL ME A LIAR? ARE YOU HIDING THEM SHIGURE? ARE YOU?" roared Akito. Hatsuharu almost yelped when he heard gasps over his shoulder. He looked to see both Yuki and Tohru were behind him, eyes wide and hands over their mouths. He put a finger to his lips which meant for them to be quiet.

"Akito-sama, you should calm down and talk with both of them," offered Shigure in a shaky voice.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION, SHIGURE! YOU DEFY ME, EVERYONE IS, I CAN'T TRUST ANY OF YOU CAN I? I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET THAT GIRL STAY I SHOULD HAVE HAD HATORI ERASE HER MEMORY! MAYBE I SHOULD TELL HIM! THEN I WILL EXILE THAT MAN AND THE CAT!" yelled Akito.

Tohru took a step back and Yuki noticed a frown on her face and her eyes welling up with tears. He put an arm around her shoulders, trying to calm her down. Haru's fist were clenched, trying to keep himself from bursting in there and yelling at Akito.

There was silence until Kyo's voice echoed in the house. Haru turned pale and looked in the direction of where the voice had come from to see Kyo and Kazuma standing at the doorway. Yuki and Tohru looked at them too, their face pale.

Kyo blinked, confused suddenly "Eh…is something the matter?" Kazuma had also noticed the unusual silence and looked at the three teens in concern.

"Shishou….Kyo-kun…" said Yuki in a shaky voice but he jumped when the door to the living room was slid open violently and a glaring Akito looked at all of them.

Kyo's eyes widened when he saw Akito, taking a step back. Kazuma glared at Akito, taking a step in front of Kyo.

"Ohayou gozimasu, Akito-sama, everyone," said Kazuma in a casual voice. Akito let out a growl, and Yuki took a step back.

"YOU!" roared Akito, pointing at Kyo and Kazuma. "YOU DEFY ME; YOUR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER CAN NEVER BE ACCEPTED IN THE SOHMA HOUSE!"

Kyo's eyes widened. So Akito-sama knew, but how? His eyes looked to his Shishou, seeing his lover hadn't even flinched.

Kazuma smirked, "Really Akito-sama? Yes, you may have the power to rule the Sohma house but you can never rule someone's heart." Akito's eyes widened, his growling ceased. Shigure walked behind Akito, ready to restrain him if necessary.

"Can't rule someone's heart? I CAN RULE YOU AS LONG AS SOHMA IS YOUR NAME!" replied Akito dashing towards Kazuma but was stopped when Shigure took hold of him. Akito struggled to free himself of Shigure's grasp but to no avail.

Kazuma's eyes went to Shigure's. "Let him go, Shigure." Shigure's eyes widened, but when Kazuma nodded, his arms slowly lost their grip on Akito.

**Author's Note:** ** Okay I would have continued but I decided to torture you guys. Hehehe review if you want to know what happens next. I DON'T WANT ANYMORE FLAMES! Thanks and next chappie will come soon. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Author's Note: The final chapter the exciting climax you have been or not been waiting for. I don't know I don't have your little minds. I know you have been waiting for it. Here it is folks, enjoy! **

Shigure's eyes widened but slowly obeyed Kazuma's request. Akito shoved Shigure away and glared at Kazuma and then at Kyo.

"You! You wretched cat, you destroyed this family!" snarled Akito.

Kyo growled, taking a step forward. He flinched when Kazuma's hand gripped his shoulder gently, pushing him back to where he was once standing. Kyo looked up at his Shishou with bewildered eyes but Kazuma only smiled down at him and leaned down, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Stop! I will not tolerate such!" growled Akito, dashing toward Kyo and Kazuma. Yuki let out a whimper and Hatsuharu held him close. Tohru let out a scream before Shigure put his arms around her securely. Kyo took a step back, his fists clenched. Akito let out a angry growl, fist raised and aimed at Kazuma's face. Kazuma dodged it easily, grabbing the fist and pulling Akito close to him, their eyes glaring at one another. Akito squirmed under Kazuma's grip only to have Kazuma break the captured fist, a scream coming from Akito. He then let go, allowing Akito to nurse his now broken hand.

Akito's eyes glared at Kazuma. "How dare you do this to me." Kazuma, in reply, simply looked at him. The others were open-mouthed, eyes widened at what Kazuma had done to Akito. Kyo took a step towards his Shishou.

Akito took his attention to Kyo who had walked towards Kazuma. Kazuma turned to look down at his neko, putting an arm around his waist and pulling him close. He leaned down to kiss Kyo gently which resulted in a blush forming on Kyo's face. Kyo leaned on Kazuma, returning the kiss.

Kazuma broke the kiss, taking his attention to Akito. "As you can see, Akito-sama, neither me nor Kyo are afraid to show our love to you or anyone." Kyo looked up at Kazuma, a smile forming on his face. Akito simply growled, standing straight and walking towards the two. Kazuma simply moved out of the way, his arm pulling Kyo with him as Akito walked out of the house silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That afternoon, Shigure, Tohru, Kazuma, Kyo, Haru, and Yuki sat around the table in the living room simply enjoying each other's company. It seemed none of them wanted to talk, all shocked from the event with Akito. Shigure looked at Kazuma and Kazuma looked back at him, sensing question in the other's eyes.

"Is something the matter, Shigure-san?" asked Kazuma.

"Iie, I just wonder what Akito-sama will do. I believe you are the first person to ever really do that to him," answered Shigure.

"Akito-sama will think about it for a long while. Demo...I do know now that he won't mess with Kyo or me after the stunt I pulled," exclaimed Kazuma before taking a sip of his tea. His attention went to Tohru. "Gomen na sai, Honda-san, I did not mean for such actions to be done infront of you. I sure hope I didn't frighten you."

"Eh? Iie, I wasn't bothered at all. And you didn't frighten me," replied Tohru with a smile. Kazuma smiled at her before taking his attention to Haru and Yuki who were sitting across the table from him.

"Sou desu it seems Kyo and I aren't the only couple under this roof," he said in a playful tone which made both Haru and Yuki jump and blushes appear on their faces. Shigure's attention quickly turned the two teens, Kyo almost chocking on his tea after what his Shishou had said.

"You know?" asked Yuki in a silent voice. Kazuma nodded. Yuki blinked, "How?"

"You two were my students and like children to me. Plus never in my life have I seen Haru so calm and you two so close," answered Kazuma.

"So if they are like your children doesn't that make Kyo-kun your son too?" asked Shigure. "Oh what lovely romance."

"It is good to see your sense of humor is back," growled Yuki as Shigure was whacked in the head by Kyo. Tohru giggled at the action as she poured more tea for Kyo.

Kazuma stood, "Kyo, do you want to go on a walk with me?" Kyo looked up at his Shishou and nodded. Kazuma thanked Tohru for the tea before stepping out of the room. Kyo blinked before getting up and following him.

When Kyo caught up with Kazuma he looked up at his Shishou. "Kazuma?" Kazuma didn't answer, instead he simply kept walking. He stopped when they were in the woods behind Shigure's house. Kyo blinked, bewildered by his Shishou's reason for coming out here.

Kazuma looked down at him, a gentle look in his eyes. "Kyo, I love you."

"Eh? I know you do and I love you too," replied Kazuma his hands shaking a little.

"Gomen na sai, for doing that to Akito infront of you."

"Nani? I didn't mind, I was actually glad you did that."

"I am going to let you stay here with Shigure-san like you always have. And as always you can come and see me and we can spend as much time as you please," exclaimed Kazuma.

"Demo...I wanted to live with you!" replied Kyo in a sad tone.

"I know but you still have to go to school and it is easier for you to get there if you stay with Shigure-san. I promise you though that after school you can live with me in the summer," said Kazuma bringing his hand to ruffle Kyo's hair. Kyo smiled up at him before hugging his Shishou. Kazuma returned the embrace, snuggling his head into Kyo's hair. They stayed that way for a while before Kazuma broke the embrace. "It is best if I get going now."

Kyo nodded, his head down. He felt like crying, his heart wanted to be with his Shishou forever and never leave him. It hurt, to be parting from him even it was for a short period of time. He felt selfish but how could it be if he loved him so.

Kazuma put his hand under Kyo's chin so he could lift his head to where he was looking at Kyo's eyes. He bent down ant kissed the Kyo gently. Kyo returned it passionately, his hands clinging to his Shishou's yuukata. (A/N: I act the way Kyo is acting now when my lover has to go.)

They broke the kiss and looked at other for a few seconds. "I need to go, my Kyo. I love you," said Kazuma in a soft voice.

Kyo nodded,"I love you too." Kazuma smiled at him before turning and walking in the direction of his house. Kyo watched him for a long time, wanting to rush after him and join him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

After Kazuma and Kyo had left for their walk, Haru and Yuki decided to sit outside, enjoying the gentle breeze of the afternoon.

"I wonder where they went," asked Haru as he watched a butterfly flutter pass them.

"Don't know, they are taking a while. I was glad Shishou did what he did to Akito. I don't feel so scared anymore about us," exclaimed Yuki who was looking up at the azure sky above them.

Haru looked at his lover, noticing how beautiful the other looked with the sun shining off his hair and the wind playing with it. Those kind eyes and beautiful body, as well as the gentle heart that could only belong to him; he was so glad he feel in love with Yuki. He put an arm around his Yuki, "My love, you had nothing to worry about in the first place. I would have and will always protect you from anyone who wants to seperate us." Yuki smiled, leaning against Haru. He snuggled against Haru, taking in the other's scent, glad that he had such happiness.

Owari


End file.
